Verdade ou desafio?
by Jade Andrade
Summary: os meninos da grifinoria resolvem fazer um jogo e muitas coisas acontecem...


Disclaimer: Antes que me esqueça os personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a tia Jo, Warner Bros e editora Rocco e blábláblá. (sem fins lucrativos).

.?id=39782Verdade ou desafio?

Resumo: Simas e Dino resolveram fazer uma pequena brincadeira com seus amigos chamada verdade ou desafio, mas será que isso dará certo?

Ah, Merlin não devia ter aceitado isso não devia mesmo, argh, se arrependimento matasse. Estaria morta estirada no chão aqui. Agora por que eu aceitei? Por causa de Harry Potter, tenho que suportar agora Cho-galinha-Chang, Draco-Doninha-Malfoy tirando Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas.

- Certo vamos começar logo – disse Hermione cansada de esperar

- Certo quem gira a garrafa primeiro? – perguntou Ron

- Eu giro – disse Harry e Draco em uníssono.

- Deixa que eu giro então, está bem? – perguntou Ginny

- Por que não podem ser eu ou o Dino? – perguntou Simas emburrado

- Deixa que a Luna gire então – disse Hermione

- Ah, claro sempre você tentando falar por todos não é Granger? – disse Cho Chang zangada.

- Fica quieta ai Chang – disse Gina tão irritada ou mais com ela.

- Gente dá pra pararem de brigar, por favor? – perguntou Luna com aquele olhar sonhador de sempre.

- Vamos começar – disse Dino ignorando Luna.

Ele girou a garrafa que parou de frente para Cho e Hermione o clima ficou tenso.

- Verdade ou Desafio Granger? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Desafio – todos olharam para Hermione surpresos.

- Tudo bem – disse olhando maldosamente – Dê um selinho no Ronald.

- O QUÊ? COMO É QUE É? O QUE EU TENHO A VER COM ISSO? – gritou Ron desesperado.

- Vai amarelar Granger? – perguntou com um tom malicioso.

- Não! – exclamou - Por que eu iria amarelar? Sou da grifinoria não é mesmo – disse e ela a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. A morena caminhou até Ron murmurou no ouvido dele desculpa e deu um selinho nele só que neste momento ninguém viu o rosto de Harry que fez uma careta e ficou sério.

Hermione girou a garrafa que parou em Gina e Cho

- Verdade ou desafio Chang?

- Verdade – disse meio temerosa sabia muito bem que Gina a odiava.

- Depois nós que somos covardes né? - disse a provocando – Você traiu o Harry com o Justino?

A corvinal gelou sabia que não podia mentir, pois tinha um feitiço contra mentiras na sala estava muito encrencada – Sim. – todos olharam espantados, menos Harry. Ele não estava nem ai pra ela há muito tempo Gina percebeu e deu um sorriso enorme então Cho girou a garrafa.

Parou em **Simas e Luna.**

- Verdade ou desafio Dilua?

- Desafio.

- Beije o Ron.

- O QUÊ? HOJE É O DIA DE PERSIGAM O RONALD É? – gritou nervoso sabia que seus sentimentos tinham mudado em relação à Luna não podia beijá-la.

Ela foi até ele e beijou seu rosto, todos a olharam estranhando – Vocês não falaram onde – deu de ombros e girou a garrafa.

**Dino e Draco** – Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio – disse confiante.

- Beije de língua a Hermione – ele arregalou os olhos. – Como é? – _não podia ter escutado certo ele queria beijar a Gina_.

- Amarelando Malfoy?– perguntou Simas e Cho ao mesmo tempo.

Ele levantou e foi até Hermione ela estava estática não queria beijá-lo, só podia ser castigo beijar Malfoy.

- Pode parar ai Malfoy – disse Harry cerrando os dentes.

_Graças a Merlin pensou Hermione._

_Ah, Merlin eu te amo obrigado por não me deixar beijar a Granger. Pensou Draco feliz_

- Ele tem que beijar Harry – disse Dino que se calou ao ver Harry o fuzilando com o olhar.

_Cala a boca Dino seu idiota se eu tiver que beijar Malfoy eu te azaro até sua terceira geração. Pensou Hermione_

- Beije a você então... – disse Simas.

- Tá bom, se for pra nenhum de vocês encostarem a boca de vocês nela eu beijo.

Hermione corou furiosamente _Harry Potter vai me beijar Merlin me beijar! Eu Hermione Granger!_

Harry corou também logo depois de falar tudo aquilo _beijar Hermione? Hermione Granger sua melhor amiga seu panaca vai acabar com tudo! Burro pensou - uma voz em sua cabeça que parecia com a de Ron falou para de ser idiota não tá vendo que ela quer – não ela não quer – ah quer sim olha pra ela idiota vai beijar ela logo._

- HARRY – ele olhou assustado para Dino lhe chamando – Tá esperando o quê?

Ele caminhou até ela estendeu a mão para garota se levantar que aceitou então ficaram se olhando por alguns minutos, ele colocou sua mão na cintura da garota e ela instintivamente enlaçou o pescoço dele, então ele tomou sua boca no começo foi um beijo leve mais logo depois ele passou a língua pelos lábios da morena que os entreabriu e começaram a se beijar. Línguas em uma sincronia só, parecia que tudo tinha ficado em silêncio apenas os dois se beijando.

- Podem parar agora – disse Dino.

Eles se separaram e viram todos os olhares em cima deles com sorrisos maliciosos, ambos coraram furiosamente e voltaram para seus lugares.

Draco girou e parou em Ron e Hermione.

- Verdade ou desafio Mione?

- Verdade

- o Harry beijou bem? – ambos coraram furiosamente.

_Por que eu fui inventar de ensinar pra eles o feitiço contra mentiras? Vou ter que contar a verdade._

- Beijou sim. – ela voltou a corar e evitou olhar qualquer um que estava ali.

Hermione girou a garrafa e parou em Harry e Cho.

- Verdade ou desafio Chang?

- Desafio.

- Beije de língua o Simas – disse com um sorriso vitorioso.

Ela o encarou surpresa – Nem pensar!

- Dino?

- Fico com o Simas mesmo, argh – fez cara de nojo e foi até o garoto depois que o beijou girou a garrafa.

**Draco e Gina **

_Agora eu beijo a Weasley hahaha! Pensou Draco com um sorriso._

- Weasley verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio – disse a garota confiante

- Certo, então beije o Potter na boca.

- Nem pensar! Não sou trairá! Muito menos fura olho de amiga – disse Gina sem pensar todos a olharam sem entender, mas Hermione parecia que tinha entendido perfeitamente, pois corou tanto que tinha ficado da cor dos cabelos da ruiva.

- É nem venha querer que eu beije o Simas por que ele beijou a galinha da Chang e não quero pegar baba dela – disse cortando Draco – E Dino já cansei de beijar ele então manda outro desafio.

Draco abriu um sorriso malicioso para a pequena ruiva.

- Então sobra a mim Weasley – ela corou e balançou a cabeça freneticamente que não – A menos que queira beijar o teu irmão? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Todos na sala olhavam de um para outro.

- Claro! Malfoy por que você é um pervertido eu também tenho que ser obvio que não vou beijar meu irmão.

- Então sobro eu pequena Weasley.

- Prefiro beijar o professor Snape – disse a ruiva fazendo uma cara azeda para Draco.

Todos estavam tão atentos à discussão de ambos que não perceberam quando Hermione e Harry sumiram.

- Ah, discussão tá boa, mas cadê o Harry? – perguntou Dino coçando a cabeça.

- Hermione também sumiu – disse Simas com os olhos brilhando em malicia – Eles foram terminar o que começaram aqui...

Eles começaram a procurar ambos na sala precisa, até que Cho os achou no jardim pela janela eles olharam para fora para vê-los.

- Pô cadê? O beijo? Amasso? Eles estão conversando mais esse Harry é mole mesmo.

- Cala boca Simas se não nós não conseguiremos escutar – disse Gina

- Mi desculpa mesmo pelo beijo.

_- Não creio que ele pediu desculpa pelo beijo, que cara mole – disse Simas e Cho revirou os olhos e saiu de perto da janela resmungando "não quero olhar essa melação"._

- Harry já te disse não foi nada, nossa amizade não vai acabar por causa de um beijo.

Ambos estavam sentados na grama olhando para as estrelas, mas os olhares se cruzaram por um momento, Harry sentiu-se quente por dentro com apenas o olhar de Hermione.

Ele então se aproximou da morena e tocou seu rosto com uma mão e acariciou sua bochecha, Hermione arrepiou-se com o toque da mão do moreno parecia que uma corrente elétrica tinha passado pelo seu corpo, ele se aproximou mais até sua respiração ser sentida por ela, e a dela por ele então seus lábios se tocaram.

_- Tava demorando esse Harry é mole demais eu já teria catado ela há horas – disse Simas se gabando._

_- Aham, claro igual você catou a Chang não é? – disse Gina irônica_

_Gina se afastou da janela para caminhar até a porta antes que chegasse até a ela Draco a empurrou na parede e a beijou._

No começo foi um beijo calmo, mas logo depois estavam se beijando com mais calor, eles deitaram na grama e ficaram se beijando até o ar de seus pulmões acabarem.

_- Gina eu sei que você me ama admita – disse Draco sem ar._

_- Cala a boca e me beija – disse ela com um sorriso e voltaram a se beijar._

_- Luna – chamou Ron_

_- Oi Ronald _

_- Bom... Er... Que... Eu gosto... De... Você – disse ele corando violentamente._

_- Eu também gosto de você Ron – disse ela_

_- Sério? – ela assentiu – Er... Posso te beijar? – ela riu e afirmou, então a beijou._

- Mi, eu te amo... Você aceita namorar comigo? – perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos castanhos dela

Os olhos da morena encheram de lagrimas – Mi me desculpa...

- Harry para de me pedir desculpa... – ele a olhou confuso – Eu também te amo

- Mas... – ela colocou um dedo em seus lábios.

- Me deixa terminar – ele assentiu e ela retirou o dedo de seus lábios – Claro que aceito – e o beijou.

_- Cho vai aceite isso que você gamou em meus beijos – sussurrou Simas no ouvido da corvinal._

_- Finnigan, não gamei em nada – disse ela perdendo a paciência._

_- Cho não se faça de difícil – disse mordiscando a orelha de Cho._

_- Argh, que nojo... Sai de mim... Finnigan... – disse saindo correndo da sala precisa._

_- Dino você viu ela gamou em mim cara – disse dando uma piscadela pra Cho que saia bufando._

_Fim_

N/A: Oi amados boom minha nova fic espero que tenham gostado deixem reviews tá falando que odiaram ou gostaram ou que está um lixo...


End file.
